Chaumentaine Empire
The 'Chaumentaine Empire '(Emperé Chaumentaise) comprehends colonies, dependencies, and other territories that are ruled or administered by the monarchy of Chaumentais. It is the dominant power in Western continental Europe. Although Chaumentais had already established an overseas colonial empire beginning in the early Sixteenth Century, the Chaumentaine state had remained a kingdom until 1640. History Financial Crisis of 1676 Before the War of the Lercavoneaud Succession, the Lercavoneaud and Northern Vascónien territories provided the Chauementaine empire with agricultural imports, especially grains. Although the war allowed the empire to expand via conquest of the aforementioned territories and briefly sustained the public’s support of Êlessandré IX, as the conquest instilled a greater sense of confidence in his competence as monarch, traveling Chaumentaine companies destroyed much of the territories’ farmland during the Battle of Víarzedes, causing the price of oats and barley to increase rapidly. The Chaumentaine Empire soon experienced a major recession, known as the Financial Crisis of 1676, or the Panic of 1676. Interregnum Eight days after Êlessandré IX was officially arrested on 2 Hâeatùrre 1679, the Chaumentaine Council of State disempowered the monarchy. With approval from the Semboilée Lecheslateffe Centrelle, the Council created the position of Minister-Regent, or Dicighôros. The Council appointed Pôncellé Rèverredín to the office on 25 Sòfuillegot 1678. Pôncellé Rèverredín (1678 – 1684) Because of his experience as Chief Deputy of the Semboilée Lecheslateffe Centrelle, leadership in the Pródrès Eccignâilles party, and his role in issuing Êlessandré IX’s death warrant, the Council of State considered Pôncellé Rèverredín the prime candidate for the office of Minister-Regent. Influenced by the fellow members of his party, Pôncellé Rèverredín exercised liberal parliamentarian policies that ensured his management of the empire was constitutionally-limited by the Council of State and Semboilée Lecheslateffe Centrelle. Although he favoured limited government intervention in economy, Rèverredín lowered taxes and requested that the Council of State send financial aid to Lercavones and Northern Vascónie so that their farmland could be restored. Within two years, oat and barley decreased back to its pre-inflation prices. After the Serene Republic of Côrsiggé declared independence from the Chaumentaine Empire in 1679, Pôncellé Rèverredín declared war against them. The brief war between Chaumentais and the republic resulted in the restoration of the Grand Duchy and the Pèllicerre monarchy under pro-Chaumentaine Ceperano Pèllicerre, who worked with Rèverredín to make the Grand Duchy a dependency of the empire. On 18 Dôzièrrsant 1684, Pôncellé Rèverredín died in a boar hunting accident. His son, Laurène Rèverredín, succeeded him. Laurène Rèverredín (1684 – 1685) Because his father tended to be occupied with affairs of the empire, Laurène often took his place during party forums. Thus, Laurène Rèverredín served as an active, influential member of the Pródrès Eccignâilles while his father was serving as Minister-Regent. Pôncellé wrote in his will that his son should succeed him as leader of the Pródrès Eccignâilles. The party saw that Pôncellé’s death wishes ought to be met, because of his son’s experience and familiarity with the role. When he ascended to Chief Minister of the Pródrès Eccignâilles, Laurène Rèverredín also succeeded his father as Minister-Regent and Chief Deputy of the Semboilée Lecheslateffe Centrelle. The party—and the public—held high expectations for Laurène Rèverredín. However, Laurène failed to meet their expectations, as he was unable to mediate between the Upper and Lower Houses of the Council. Fellow members of the Pródrès Eccignâilles soon began to doubt the integrity of Pôncellé’s will and Laurène’s competency as Minister-Regent. Concerned with the fate of the empire, Conservative Chief Minister Êllias Lemièrre proposed the restoration of the monarchy. Key members of the Pródrès Eccignsâilles considered Lemièrre’s proposal as a means of resolving Laurène’s failures. The Pródrès Eccignâilles soon diminished, as the majority of its members joined the Eccignemmé Party. Laurène Pôncellé resigned from his minister-regency on 5 Sebastùrre 1685. He resumed his duties as Chief Deputy and became Chief Minister of the Eccignemmé Party. Restoration of 1685 After Laurène Pôncellé resigned from the position of Minister-Regent, the Upper and Lower Houses approved of Conservative Chief Minister Êllias Lemièrre’s proposal to restore the Chaumentaine and Arèmaurcéan monarchies. Pueyrredón V and Atheleisia IV (1685 – Present) Pueyrredón succeeded Êlessandré IX as the titular Emperor of the Chaumentaine because Êlessandré considered Pueyrredón V to be the "meet spiritual successor of my his sainted father.” Before the Restoration, Pueyrredón was very active in Chaumentaine high society, and developed several romantic relationships with his fellow aristocrats, notably Catina Dèccignâille and Harloyné Dètretat. The Council condemned his immoderate lifestyle and feared he would misuse his power and misunderstand his position as an absolute monarch after Laurène Pôncellé resigned. A coalition of the Pródrès Eccignâilles insisted he marry an eligible bachelorette from the Dèccignemmé family, with the intentions of making her a co-monarch. Although the co-monarch would not be divinely inspired as Pueyrredón was, she would had the divine right of rule. The Council chose Atheleisia Dèccignemmé as Pueyrredón’s betrothed because she was the Countess of Bourdèu and daughter of Chief Minister of the Eccignemmés. The two were coronated and married on 6 Dichièrrsant 1685. They have two children, Princess Élisèbes-Théamis and Princess Ënrietté dù Chaumentais. Colonial Empire The Chaumentaine Empire has controlled territories in Aferie and the Thestiàppeans since the fifteenth and seventeenth centuries, respectively. Aferien Possessions Êlessandré III sent two Chaumentaine diplomats to establish enclaves in Aferie in 1496, for the purpose of trade. Campaigns in North-West Aferie Êlessandré IV conquered the Ceuôrives dè Gál Thálasse territory in 1512. Documents between Êlessandré and his general in Ceuôrives reveal that the monarch required cheap labour for the construction of fortifications surrounding the Palaiçoque Dèmaçaille and the Chamber House at Emaçaille, after the Aundièrrsant Rebellion threatened Chaumentais' monarchy and bureaucrats, and sought Ceuôriveans for their famed hardiness in hot weather. The conquest saw little bloodshed; only seven months had passed until Calíf Ilham Jàhid surrendered to him. “These seven months, we have waged War, being it God’s will. Drafts of treaties and papers have passed my hands and the hands of the Courts of general Publick. All have met my firescreen. At the Advisement of my Council, I write hastily to congratulate you, Your Majesty, after your victory over my Capital—to submit the free and full consent of my lands, the whole breadth thereof. You have done as you’ve pleased. I will only hold a small parcel of land to myself; titles and grants of the land shall no longer bind my People.” Êlessandré IV arrested Ilham Jàhid, and his land was commandeered for agricultural purposes. The king enlisted over 10,000 Ceuôriveans to his labour force. He placed Chaumentaine diplomats to the coasts, but it wasn’t until the reign of Êlessandré VIII that Chaumentais directly dictated Ceuôrivean policy. Colonial Administration of Ceuôrives dè Gál Thálasse Êlessandré VIII placed Chaumentaine administrators to some of its colonies. First, he promoted Êdaurus Monteilserré, Count of Làsomme, to Ceuôrives dè Gál Thálasse, after the coast experienced a series of droughts that devastated its agro-economy. During Monteilserré’s fourth and year, Ceuôrives dè Gál Thálasséan crops began to flourish once more. Ceuôriveans were, however, unhappy with some of his reforms, and in his sixth year as administrator, Monteilserré was assassinated by his Ceuôrivean servant, Gyèffrier dù Zaille. Monteilserré’s eldest son, Barbèdeux inherited his father’s title at the age of twenty, and was instituted as the new administrator. He first saw that Gyèffrier dù Zaille was imprisoned at the Châfeu Dèffín, which was situated on a small island near the coast. The servant wrote to Barbèdeux shortly after his imprisonment: “I beseech you, Honourable Count of Làsomme, with His Name at my breath, if it be your hap to send me a deed of Charity, I have sent you a note of such goods to be in my carracks in sixteen-eves time. Dare I say, I wait in hope of seeing Your Majesty’s white sails from my cell at the Châfeu Dèffín.” Barbèdeux ignored the servant’s plea and made dramatic reforms to Ceuôrives dè Gál Thálasse. At Êllessandre VIII’s recommendation, he required all male Ceuôriveans to enter the Gàrvave dù Gál Thálasse at the age of fifteen, for a minimum of four years. As a result the Chaumentaine language became increasingly prominent within Ceuôrives dè Gál Thálasse. Barbèdeux also introduced dress laws. Ceuôriveans could no longer wear their traditional dress. In public, they were all required to wear periwigs, doublets with deep cuffs, paned or round house, or breeches—conventional Chaumentaine fashion. A Ceuôrivean caught out of dress code was sentenced to seven months' imprisonment at the Châfeu Dèffín. Ceuôrivean children caught not in dress code were subject to public flagellation. Archbishop Êlyot Baillépuis of Ceuôrives dè Gál Thálasse, formerly the Bishop of Bourdèu, sought to proselytize the Ceuôriveans, seeing as they were predominantly Muslim. He wrote to Barbèdeux that “The Ceuôriveans. . . . Or one should call them fools, rather, for they are wicked men who follow an untrue faith. Of course, we oft forget Divine benefits, which should spur one to prayer. And the Ceuôriveans pray, but they do not see the true blessings that blossom from pardon of Sin. We shall rid the Ceuôriveans of their heathen religion—the blasphemy of Moàmmé—and illustrate the Wonders of Édiôniesù through our love for them, despite their reluctance to Him. It shall be my duty, Honourable Count, to teach them, to love them, and to bring to them the Mercy of our God.” Êlessandré IX changed little from his predecessor, in the empire’s colonial policies. The heirs of the County of Làsomme remained in power in Ceuôrives. Within the first year of its interregnum government, the empire decreased funding for the Counts of Làsomme. In response, Barbèdeux Monteilserré raised taxes for Ceuôriveans. Those who failed to pay their taxes were imprisoned, and thus, Ceuôrivean prisons found themselves overrun by the expanded population. The prisoners suffered from mass famine since Barbèdeux did not improve the quality of them. Douané Sinàd, a prisoner sentenced to ten years at the Châfeu Dèffín, organized a revolt with his fellows, which resulted in the death of three wardens. Barbèdeux had Sinàd publicly executed. For the next six years, Ceuôrives dè Gál Thálasse experienced a number of revolts, all of which ultimately failed. Under the co-monarchs Pueyrredón V and Atheleisia IV, the administration of Chaumentaine colonies in Aferie changed drastically, especially in Ceuôrives, at the recommendation of their most trusted advisor, Àmdan N'Oullé. Barbèdeux Monteilserré, now middle-aged, was removed from power due to his severe treatment of the Ceuôriveans. The co-monarchs lessened the restrictions compulsory military service to two years, and the age of conscription was increased to eighteen. Pueyrredón insisted that the dress code remain, but traditional Ceuôrivean dress was allowed at the home and special occasions. Penal sentences for defying the dress code also lessened; those that broke it were imprisoned for a minimum of one year at a smaller prison located inland, the Châfeu Bállarde. Sarcus-Mache, Third Marquess of Conrèl took Barbèdeux’s place. Thestiàppean Possessions Vascónien explorer Bàzto Iguébar discovered the Thestiàppeans in 1609. The Kingdom of Vascónie and the Kingdom of Chaumentais established enclaves along the central peninsula and southern continent in the 1620s. Early Colonies in Imalpân and Cuipoché Êlessandré VII commissioned a small group of Chaumentaine navigators to develop the kingdom's enclaves in the central peninsula into a colony. Their leader, Suvenín Gàlloir, brokered a deal with the Imalpânes and Cuipochéans wherein the Chaumentaine could claim the Imalpân-caí-Cuipoché territory as a colony of the empire, so long as the territory was monetarily compensated. Colonial Administration of Imalpân-caí-Cuipoché Shortly after ascending to the throne, Êllesandre VIII appointed a new administer, Árnouet dù Saînte-Bulle, Lord of Piastèx to Chaumentais’ territories in the West, Imalpân-caí-Cuipoché. He made similar reforms as Barbèdeux Monteilserré—mandatory military service and dress codes—but instituted less severe punishments as the Count of Làsomme did. Before Chaumentaine intervention, the Thestiàppeans had little contact with the rest, and as a result, the Imalpânes and Cuipochéans did not have access to European inventions. At Chaumentaine arrival, the Imalpânes and Cuipochéans demanded gunpowder, muskets, horses, and certain crops. Árnouet also initiated a work program for the Imalpânes and Cuipochéans; for quotas of their own luxury goods, such as cacao or precious metals, they would receive Chaumentaine goods in return. When Árnouet dù Saînte-Bulle contracted syphilis and died, Barbèdeux’s eldest son, Priàmes-Oenné, became the new administrator. His heirs were to follow him. The empire decreased its financial support for Priàmes-Oenné as well. Barbèdeux’s eldest son experienced little difficulty in combatting this, as his work program in the mines discovered an especially large vein of gold at Petloqué Summit within the second month that Pôncellé Rèverredín served as Minister-Regent. Pueyrredón V and Atheleisia IV allowed Priàmes-Oenné Monteilserré to remain in Imalpân-caí-Cuipoché, so long as he made similar adjustments to the law there. European Dependencies Êlessandré VIII allowed for the creation of client states, such as the Principality of Greauveones, the Duchy of Menâpie, and the Duchy of Arcoisòns, for economic purposes. Êllessandre VIII’s marriage to Odvènia-Hêlis dè Bressé, Grand Duchess of Arèmaurcé, allowed the grand duchy to enter a personal union with Chaumentais. Culture The Chaumentaine Empire possesses a unique culture which upkeeps many Massaliot traditions, but introduces contemporary European practices. Religion Couinantism is the major religion in Chaumentais. Its doctrine features great Massaliot influences in Édiôniesù, who is—according to the faith—a is a spiritual conglomeration of Dionysus and Jesus of Nazareth. The majority of the members of the Massaliot and Byzasin pantheons.The Massaliot Curia resides in Emaçaille, and effectuates Her laws and teachings out of the Câitheèdrelle dè Saînte-Emaissèmeus. Icarí, Vrainissegé, and Édiôniémerà are the most important religious holidays within the faith, which each call for traditional Massaliot dress. Arts Painting and Sculpture Billàrde-Hasdain Veques and Iutildé-Mâcelinne Orlòn are two of the major 16th century Chaumentaine painters. 17th century Chaumentaine painters include Guimarc Jégou, Eíeçenth Bièrle, Roàn, Màrsilió, Árnouet Jaquàny, Fèllippé Quelin, and Musí Lauet. Category:Chaumentais Category:Countries